


Valentine's brownies

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cooking, Eddie makes things for Vee cause they're in lurve, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: The way to a symbiote's heart is through chocolate on Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's brownies

 

Valentine’s is coming and Eddie and Venom have been together long enough that Eddie’s pretty sure he’s not a card and flowers guy. Alien guy. If he were with Ann, Eddie’d suggest a nice dinner in a restaurant, but Venom isn’t really a white tablecloth kinda guy either, and there’s always a chance he’d eat the waiter. So, it’ll be what he knows they both like – cookies.

 **“What are we doing?”** the voice in his head asks.

“Umm, I think we’re going to make cookies. For Valentine’s Day,” Eddie answers out loud, because that’s how he’s been taught to have conversations, although to be honest, this isn’t something he was taught. “Let me figure out what it’ll be.” He flips through recipes on his pad, looking for something suitably chocolatey, maybe holiday-ish and absolutely beginner level. Or at least two out of three.

Venom’s head pops out of his chest, watching the pictures as they go by. **“We liked the peanut butter ones. Let’s make those.”**

“Eh, let’s try something else this time. There’s lots of good tasting things in the world and maybe we can find something…”

 **“This? Are we making this?”** Venom asks, turning to look at Eddie.

Eddie can feel their interest and re-reads the recipe. Looks easy enough and he’s pretty sure he has everything needed. “Yeah, yeah, this is what we’re going to do.” He picks up his pad and heads for the kitchen.

**“Brownies? Have we eaten those before?”**

“Yeah, Love.” He pictures a little deli they stopped at for sandwiches when they went to eat at the ocean. Sandwiches, brownies and a thermos of hot coffee, sitting on a thin blanket watching the sunset.

**“We liked those. We liked that day.”**

There’s a feedback loop, the only way Eddie can describe it. He’s happy so Venom is happy, which makes him happy. Stupid, he thinks, shaking his head. No time for this, it’s time for brownies.

 

“Okay,” he says, reading the recipe one more time as he gathers items from his bake shelf. “Eight inch square pan.” He pulls a pan from inside a shelf and studies it. “Do you think this is eight inches?”

**“Right. Humans cannot tell what eight inches is.”**

“Yeah, you’re a laugh a minute, Vee. I think this is what we’re using, cause it’s what we’ve got.”

**“It doesn’t have square corners.”**

“Close enough. Hey, get out a couple of eggs from the fridge, ‘kay, Love?” Eddie directs as he moves around his kitchen. It’s small, but he’s come to think of it as cozy. Organized better, and stocked better, now that he’s doing a little bit of paid work.

Venom watches as Eddie melts the butter, mixing in sugar and other items according to the recipe. **“Peanut butter?”**

“Not this time. These are a lot of chocolate this time. You wanna open the bag of chips?” He sighs as tentacles tear open the bag, sending chips flying around the counter and floor. “You can get any that hit the floor, the rest are for the recipe.”

 **“We eat off the floor? Like an animal**?” Venom complains, but Eddie smiles, seeing the black tendrils picking up stray chips.

“Sorry, Love, but you know the rules. Your mess, you clean it. Hey, I think this is ready to go into the oven.” He’s poured the batter into the pan and added chips to the top. It certainly smells good and hey, how bad are bad brownies anyway?

Big, white eyes are suddenly in front of his face, blocking him from moving towards the oven. **“They need to be rolled into balls if they’re cookies. And rolled in more sugar.”**

“Nope,” Eddie answers, trying not to smirk at ‘balls,’ because you know, he’s twelve. “These are bars, the whole pan goes into the oven and it comes out in one piece. Then you cut it up.”

The goo turns and follows Eddie, watching while he puts the pan into the oven. **“One piece? Two pieces, you have to share.”**

“I will, and it’s probably more than… Nevermind.” He sets the time on his phone and double-checks the oven. It runs hot, so he usually keeps it around twenty-five degrees lower than the recipe calls says. Which might be right or might not be. Again, how bad can this be? Honestly, it’s life partner eats bodies.

Venom wraps himself around his mate, chin resting on Eddie’s shoulder, sighing loudly. **“And we wait again? We always have to wait. No cookies yet, Venom. No eating him, Venom.”**

“Yeah, cry me a river, but come on and do it in the living room, there’s a basketball game we can watch.” He settles on the couch, feeling Vee content in his chest as they watch the game until the phone chirps telling him to check their creation.

They’re in the kitchen before Eddie even realizes they’ve gotten off the couch.  **“It’s time! Chocolate cookies!”**

“Let me check,” Eddie says, shaking his hand out to let his partner know this would work better with his human hands. He pulls out the pan and the edges look done, maybe even a little over done. The center – well, it looks done on the top, but maybe it needs a little more time for the middle, but then the edges would get more done, which isn’t ideal. He can feel Vee inside his head, rolling around, anxious for his reward. “What do you think, Love? I think it does need to sit for a few minutes and cool down and I think that’ll make the middle a little firmer, which would let us cut it into bars. Can you wait a bit for it to cool down?”

The answer is a tentacle shooting out of his shoulder and a pint of ice cream set on the counter in front of them. **“Cools down food. Ice cream fixes everything.”**

Eddie thinks it over and who is he kidding that this pan is going to last for more than, what? Fifteen minutes? He likes brownies and Venom will love this. “Sounds like a plan,” he answers, digging out a serving spoon and scooping half the ice cream (double chocolate, of course) into the middle. “Back to the game?”

Venom grabs the pan, not needing a pot-holder or anything and Eddie settles them back down on the couch, feet on the coffee table. “You get the first taste,” Eddie says, getting a good sized scoop on his spoon. Right from the center, where it could maybe be done a little more, but hot and mixed with the ice cream, it looks pretty good. “What do you think?”

Eddie didn’t think Venom’s eyes could get any bigger, and his grin is certainly as big as Eddie’s seen. Including bits of chocolate covering all those teeth. But they’re never there to threaten Eddie, not any more.

 **“So good. We did good, Eddie.”** Eddie’s head gets a quick nuzzle before he settles back down, resting against Eddie’s chest. **“Eat. Then my turn.”**

Of course that’s the way it should go. Eddie takes a bite, obviously smaller than Venom’s and fills up the spoon again.

Chocolate heart, maybe? No, his Vee won’t appreciate a card, but Eddie’s definitely going to keep an eye open for the best box of candy he can find for their first Valentine’s Day together.


End file.
